What Is Love
by slackerbum88
Summary: Harry contemplates what love is to him as a person and how it will help him out in the future. AU OotP spoilers, and some snippets to HBP. Pairings: HHr, RL, NG, other pairings. Rated M
1. Closure and Revelations

What Is Love

Summary: Harry contemplates what love is to him as a person and how it will help him out in the future. OotP spoilers and some snippets to HBP. AU. Pairings: HHr, RL, NG, other pairings. Rated M

Chapter 1 Closure and Revelations

"What is love?" I asked myself as I stared blankly outside my window on Private Drive. You see my name is Harry Potter and I'm no ordinary person, I'm a wizard that lives with my aunt and uncle during summer because of a blood protection from my mother that I found out a year ago.

I'm no ordinary wizard either to all in the Wizarding world I'm the Bloody Boy Who Lived because I survived and my parents didn't.

I threw my hands up in frustration as I thought about the reason my parents died and also the reason I lost my godfather, which brought tears to my eyes and anger at the thought of it.

The stupid prophecy which Voldemort wanted to know about is the reason.

He wanted to know the whole contents from me.

My eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought of Dumbledore, he's also the reason my godfather is dead, and Snape as well, my hands clench at the mere mention of both names.

If Snape hadn't quit teaching me Occulemcy and if Dumbledore told me the prophecy then I wouldn't be in this position. I can still remember the prophecy as clear as the day:

"_The one with the power approaches as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have thrice defied him… Born as the seventh month dies, he will be marked as the dark lord's equal and he will have the power the dark lord does not… Born as the seventh month dies, for neither can live while the other survives. Born as the seventh month dies…_

I recited in my head. Dumbledore says that the power is love, which is the reason I repelled Voldemort from my body.

I still despise Dumbledore because I could've prevented my godfathers death, but I kind of forgive him, but it'll take awhile for me to trust him fully again.

This raises my earlier question and the reason why I'm bringing this up "What is love?" I repeated again out loud as I continue to look outside the bright sun shining heavenly on me. I don't know what love is, is it friendship.

I could only shake my head and muttered "I don't deserve there friendship for leading them into danger…" I kept muttering while thinking up possible ways on what love is to me.

I have Ron and Hermione, but they haven't even written to me and when they do it's very little.

I heard a hoot and looked over at Hedwig and gave her a affectionate smile; she only hooted in response and puffed out her wings.

I only snorted at her behavior and said "Only you can do the impossible Hed."

I looked up at the sky and thought about Hermione's last letter, which still got me flustered every time I thought of the letter I think of Hermione and how I almost lost her, which causes me to think of my godfather, which puts me in a depressed state.

Then I started laughing uncontrollably as a sudden thought came to me. 'I have a crush on my best friend and I'm wallowing in self-pity because I lost my godfather who I know will frown upon me and tell me in a humorous tone:

"You shouldn't mourn me, you should laugh for me and be happy for me cause I'm with your mom and dad playing pranks and poking fun with your father."

I quickly sobered up as I thought of Sirius and I realized that he wouldn't want to be mourn he would've wanted me to have fun and remember the good times we've together; even if it was that long.

"Boy get down here and cook us some dinner." I heard my uncle yelling from downstairs. I sighed and with a grim smile on my face went downstairs and cook dinner for the muggles.

I went upstairs an hour later after a rather bad lashing with my uncle. I could hear him mutter "Ungrateful freak." Yup that's Vernon normal personality kicking in.

When I went inside my room I went my window and opened it to let Hedwig out and handed her a letter I previously wrote to the order. "Be careful Hed when you deliver this to moony okay." I said.

She gave me an affectionate nip on the finger and took off into the night. I stayed there for a few more minutes watching her disappear into the night sky.

I sighed and look over at my clock which read 10:00 p.m.

"Better get to bed now and face my nightmares, instead of later." I muttered to myself.

I changed out my clothes and stayed in my boxers because it being so hot I didn't need the extra layers on me.

I climbed into bed and once I hit the pillow sleep overtook me quickly and I went into a restless dream.

Dream State:

I'm walking down the familiar path of the path to the veil where I know that I'll have to face Sirius falling threw the veil and him blaming me for his death, but I'm ready to face him this time.

"I will not break down this time" I said determinably.

I reached veil and notice right away that something was wrong because Sirius wasn't accusing me of his death or saying that it was my fault, in fact he was standing right in front of me with a smile on his face.

I looked at him bewilder and said almost hesitatingly "Your not… going to spout off insults or blame me, or anything like that are you?" The man in front of me just laughs and shook his head in a negative way.

"No Harry, I'm not as a matter of fact I came here to talk to you, say how proud I am that you are accepting the fact that my death is not your fault and are moving on, quite brilliantly might I add," Sirius said. I looked at my godfather with tears of joy and sadness and relief as well.

I quickly grabbed him in a joyous hug which he returned happily. "You have no idea how much I miss you, every time I get a letter I think it's from you, but then I remember what happen and I get angry, sad, and cry for the fact that I lost the only father figure I came to love." I said through sobs.

"Don't worry cub, I'm hear, well not physically, but spiritually I am hear in your heart and memories, never forget Harry." Sirius said trying to console his sobbing godson.

I nodded to him. Slowly my sobbing ceased and I was able to calm myself better. "I can't stay long Harry, I was only allowed to come because of your acceptance of my death and I was to be massager for your parents because they couldn't come."

I looked up at padfoot with acceptance and understanding. "What did they say?" I asked excitedly. Padfoot chuckled and replied "They say that they are proud of you, they love you and James wanted me to tell to kick Voldie's big white snake's ass."

I looked at Sirius with wide eyes.

I grinned at him and he grinned back. "Don't worry Siri I'll do my best, tell mom and dad that I love them and tell them that I'll do everything in my power to make Voldemort's life a living hell." I said smiling at him.

"Is there anything else you want me to tell them." I shook my head and said "Just tell them that I love them and hope that someday we'll be able to meet face to face in the afterlife, in a long time." I finished saying.

Padfoot nodded and said "Well I got to go cub, tell moony to stop mourning and to get off his ass and ask my cousin Tonks out." Padfoot said. "Don't worry Pad I'll tell him, love you." I said as I hugged Sirius one final time. "Love you to cub."

I watch him disappear with a smile on my face as I realize that I truly did move on and this was my closure that I needed. "Goodbye indeed, brother." I whisper as I woke up from the dream I had. I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Attitude Changes

Chapter 2 Attitude change

I woke up the next morning refresh and excited to start the day. I walked downstairs after I took a shower and got dress with a smile on my face. I was determined to make my stay at the Dursley's enjoyable and hell and by water is anybody going to stop me from having a relaxing summer. "Good morning I said cheerfully." The Dursley's just look at me like I'm crazy because I'm usually morbid and never grace them with my presence this early in the morning, let alone in a good mood.

My aunt sensing my change my hesitantly at me and replied in a fake tone "Good morning, did you sleep well." The Dursley's and I decided that we were going to try and act civilly towards one another; as long as I do my chores and stay out of the way I can have my free time doing homework and use the weights downstairs. "Yes as a matter of fact I did, best nights sleep I had in a while to." I replied happily digging into the breakfast plate that was put in front of me. After a rather delicious meal I went outside to begin my exercise. I began doing this a few days after school let out as a way to get my mind off other things, but lately it's been more of second nature to me than anything else I've been doing and it's paid off to. The normally skinny body has turn into a lean and more mature body than I had the beginning of the summer.

Since Dudley was taking off the diet and because of our compromise I've been giving a large portion to help gain some much needed weight that I desperately needed. I also grew to, no longer was I 5"3' I was 6 foot, supposedly my normally size as I haven't grew any longer for which I'm kind of grateful.

As I continue to run my full length 10 miles, which is from Private Drive all the way to Creston Street (I know that this probably wasn't in any of the books, but I'm making up one anyway.) Which is a few blocks away then I go to the park on Mongolia and make my way back to Private Drive where I take a cold shower, go back downstairs for a bottle water and work on completing my chores for the day.

I rapidly learn that while I'm doing this helps out my muscles as well, makes it more toned out because I'm out in the sun and that gives me a nice golden brown tan. 'No longer white as a ghost.' I thought warily, before snorting at the thought. What I didn't know was that while I was doing this I was being constantly watched by people throughout the day as I steadily made progress with my chores. It was midday when I felt the hairs on the back of neck, did I stop working. I looked around my eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Who's there?" I asked fingering my wand that was inside my back pocket. I continue to look around when I heard a rustling over by the bush. I quickly walked over towards the bush and pulled the invisibility cloak to reveal the infamous metamorph. "Tonks what are you doing here?" I asked. Tonk's looks up at me with a grim smile on her face. "Dumbledore's orders Harry." She said simply. I looked at her in disbelieve and angrily said "Tell Dumbledore that he can fuck off because I don't need no damn order to protect me and while were at it tell him that he can shove his orders up his ass because I'm not doing anything he says." I finished giving Tonk's a glare that rivals Snape's.

"What gives you the right, what Dumbledore says goes and you have to follow through whether you like it or not." Tonk's answered angrily. My lips pierced together I replied in a cold voice "Well then he will have no tool for him to use will he now because I don't give a damn what he says, hero bah worshipper never in my life, fighter no way in hell, will I do what he says, he lost my trust in him the night he told something that could've saved Sirius's life, but did he care no he didn't because you want to know why Tonk's?" I said as I looked at her. She hesitantly nodded. "He is a cold stone bastard and is just like Voldemort because he doesn't care about me, he just cares that his weapon stays safe and sound for him to use when the time is right, well I don't care what he thinks he can go to hell for all I care, I fight on my own terms and on my beliefs." I finished off the sentence in a huff.

She looks at me in shock before angrily replying "You need your priorities straighten out Harry because nobody's going to put up with your bad ass attitude, get over yourself, it isn't the end of the world either and get rid of that nasty attitude Harry it doesn't do you any good to be mad at Dumbledore for he didn't do anything wrong to you." With that said she left her place and with a crack she was gone. I looked at the spot she left with cold hatred and definitely knew that I had nobody on my side on this one. I sighed heavily before continuing working on my chores which I managed to finish just as the sun was going down. After dinner and shower I went to my room and work for another hour or so, on my homework and went off to another blissful sleep.


	3. Letters, Determination, Revelations

**Chapter 3 Letters, Determination, Revelations**

I woke up rather disoriented as I looked around for my glasses. I finally found them on the bedside next to the clock which read 6:00 a.m. I glared at the clock before sighing and getting up for the day. I looked over at my desk and saw that Hedwig arrived and was sleeping in her cage.

I looked at the pile of letters in disdain as I tried to come up with an excuse not to reading them. I went towards the letters slowly; dreading what was in them. I knew what happened yesterday and I knew that no one was going to be happy with me. I open the howler hesitantly and it immediately was filled with Mrs. Weasley's voice:

_HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU TREAT TONKS LIKE THAT YOU WILL BE THROUGH ROUGHLY PUNISHED WHEN YOU COME. HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT DUMBLEDORE AND THE ORDER AFTER ALL HIS DONE TO PROTECT YOU. YOU SHOULD BE A SHAME OF YOURSELF. YOU DISGRACE THE POTTER NAME BY ACTING THIS WAY HARRY POTTER. I EXPECT A FULL LETTER OF AN APOLOGY SENT TO DUMBLEDORE AND THE ENTIRE ORDER IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY… With that the howler ripped itself up._

I bawled my fist as they started shaking and I thought of yesterday and I slumped my shoulders and again I asked myself "What is love?" and I thought that this certainly isn't love when your own friend's mother turns her back on you and treats you as if you were a juvenile. I was determined to do the exact opposite of what Mrs. Weasley wanted me to do because what I said was the truth about Dumbledore and I had nothing to be sorry for let alone have anything to apologize to anybody. All of sudden I heard thunderous steps coming up and my door open violently as my uncle step through, his face purplish blue.

"What is the meaning of this racket boy, I will not have your freakishness in this house do you understand me!" He yelled while shaking his fist. I gulped.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, it won't happen again." I said looking at Uncle Vernon. Satisfied with the answer Vernon said "Clean this mess up boy." He left after that muttering about the neighbors hearing the racket.

I quickly cleaned up the mess and threw the rest of the letters in the trash except Luna, Neville and Hermione's letters knowing that nothing bad will be in them. I opened Luna's first and it read:

_Dear Harry, _

_Everything is fine here. Daddy and I are going to Sweden to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkack. We will be leaving in a few days, so I won't be able to keep in contact, so I'll see you on the 1st of September. Don't forget Harry we are never alone as long as we remember who we lost, we will never forget._

_Your friend,_

_Luna_

I smiled as I finished reading Luna's letter. As I read the last line, I knew that she was right and I know that I can't push my friends away because they will ultimately help me defeat Voldemort. "Is this love" I asked myself quietly.That question has been showing up every time I think about my impending doom, but I know that hopefully in time I'll figure out what love is even if it kills me in the process. Shaking my head clear of these thoughts I turned my attention to Neville's letter who, I also been corresponding with ever since term ended.

_Hey mate,_

_When I told gram about what happen in the DoM, she sort of freaked out, but then she suddenly said that she was proud of me, a little disappointed in me that I broke dad's wand, but anyways she's taking me to Diagon Alley this weekend to get me a new wand, isn't that great. (I smiled at the thought of Neville finally getting his own wand, which will probably improve his skills in magic.) Well anyways what happened at the DoM wasn't your fault Harry and I came with you because you're my friend and I'll always follow you, through thick and thin. Eh mate. (I beamed at what he said.) Well I got to go take care of the plants; I'll keep you posted on what wand I get next week._

_Your mate_

_Neville_

I finished reading Neville's letter with tears falling from my eyes, but they weren't of sadness they were happy tears. I never knew I had so many people who care about or the fact would do anything to help me out in anyway possible. My goal this term was to get to know Neville and Luna better. I turned to the next letter with a heavy heart. My hand shaking as I open the letter with bated breath:

_Dear Harry,_

_I heard what happen with Tonks yesterday from Ronald. _(I closed my eyes as the memory of yesterday threatening to come forth, but I momentarily blocked it from coming through.) _I don't blame you for what happened, but I am disappointed that you didn't include me in your escapade because I wanted a word in edge wise to. (_My eyes widen at this.) _I don't blame you for what happened at DoM, I would've followed you anyways and you are in know way at fault for what happen to padfoot. I'm not doing anything this summer as my parents have a convention to go to which doesn't even teenagers, so they said that I could invite a friend for the summer and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for the rest of the summer. (_At this I jumped and shouted yes, I did a little victory dance, I soon calmed down and finished reading her letter.) _If your answer is yes I'll be over at your house on Friday at 1 p.m. to pick you up and if you say no I'll understand. Hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Mione_

I finished the letter with a smile on my face. I truly do have the best of friends. I replied to all three letters, went over to Hedwig who was now wide awake and looking at me with patience. She stuck out her leg waiting for me to tie the letters on her foot.

"Okay Hedwig, take this letter to Hermione first, then Neville, and finally Luna, okay." She gave me an affectionate hoot and flew out the open window, which I open just in time.

I walk downstairs to see Aunt Petunia washing the dishes. I hesitantly walked in. "Aunt Petunia." I said. She turned around. "What do you want?" She said with disgust and hatred. "I was wondering if I could go to one of my friend's house this summer." I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"When and who?" She said. I gave her a grin and said "Hermione and don't worry she's lives like us so you don't have to worry about her appearance and she'll be picking me up on Friday at 1." I said giddily. "Fine, as long as she doesn't ruin the house with her freakishness." Aunt Petunia said. I punched my fist in the air and said "Yes" and surprised my aunt by giving her a hug and saying thank you over and over again.

I ran out of the room and starting packing my trunk since I had nothing better to do until tomorrow. I finished packing within 2 hrs; I did a few chores here and there. Come nighttime I went to sleep with a silly grin on my face as I anxiously waited for tomorrow to come.

Even though the day's events started out bad, Hermione's letter had changed everything and it also got me thinking about my feelings for her and the possible meaning that I actually might love her, but what is love and do I love her was my last thought before dreams of Hermione came and went.


	4. Hermione

**Chapter 4 Hermione **

I woke up at 7 and went downstairs to cook breakfast for the Dursley's. I was really excited about seeing Hermione since I figured out that I have feelings for my best friend.

I hummed a tune as I made breakfast. A smile graces my lips as I thought of Hermione. I haven't seen her for three weeks and I missed her.

I wonder if she changed or how much she has changed.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs knowing who it was I quickly put the food on the table put coffee in Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's cups.

I didn't know what Dudley wanted so I put out orange juice out on the table. I grabbed my plate from the table as the Dursley's filed in. Vernon nodded his approval at the choice of food and eagerly dig in. I awkwardly stand their waiting to be dismissed.

"You may go on up now." Vernon growled. I nodded and quickly went upstairs to my room. I finished my breakfast in 10 minutes and looked around the room to see if I had anything left out that needs to put in my trunk.

I notice Hedwig sitting on her perch and went over to her. I sat down in my chair and patted her. "We're going to Mione's house today Hed." I said smiling at her. She hooted in response. I shook my head laughing at her happiness.

Around 11 I went downstairs with my plate and around 12 I grabbed my trunk and Hedwig's cage as I eagerly waited for 1 to come. Uncle Vernon left for work and Dudley left to go to a friend's. Finally 1 rolled around and the doorbell ring announcing Hermione's arrival.

Aunt Petunia came in and said "Well answer it boy." I nodded and went to answer the door. I opened the door and gasped at the sight of Hermione. She quickly grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad to see you." She squealed in delight. "Um… Hermione… Can't… Breathe… I said in between gasp of breathe. She quickly let go blushing. "I'm so sorry Harry, didn't mean to." She said shyly. I waved my hand dismissively and said "Don't worry about next time just don't hug so hard." She laughed at that and hit me on the arm. I rubbed it and tried to glare but failed miserably.

My aunt coughed to get our attention. We looked her way and I said "We'll be going now, Aunt Petunia." She nodded her head and walked away without saying goodbye.

I sighed and picked up my trunk and Hermione grabbed Hedwig's caged. I followed her to wear a red convertible sat smugly on the street. My jaws dropped at the site of the car.

"Only you Hermione." I said shaking my head in amusement as we walked to the car. "And what's that suppose to mean Harry James Potter." Hermione said glaring at me.

I winced at the use of my full name and quickly replied "Nothing Mione… I didn't mean it, it was just a joke; honest." I said holding up my arms in defense, which caused my trunk to follow on my foot, which led to pain.

I started holding my foot in pain and continue to say "Ow" over and over again while Hermione just laughed.

We finally got into the car 10 minutes later and drove off from Private Drive.

We idly talked about school, homework, and anything else that came to mind while listening to music as well. We finally drove into the Granger resident about 4 and I gasped at the sight of the Victorian Building.

Hermione looked at me in concern, waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked rapidly and said "Your house is beautiful Hermione. She beamed at me and I knew that I had said the right thing. "Thanks Harry, your really the only person from Hogwarts that has seen my house in full form." She said while getting out of the car.

I followed her as she opened the backseat of the car.

I heaved my trunk out of the car while she grabbed Hedwig's cage. Hermione was talking rapidly as we approach the door to house.

"Oh your so going to love her Harry, we can do so much…" She trailed off as we came to the door.

I glance at and smile as I thought of how beautiful she looks and how it would be like to kiss her. I shook my head at those thoughts and said to myself 'cut it out she's your best friend and doesn't feel that way about you.

I cleared my thoughts of Hermione and paid attention as we enter her house which I might add is truly fascinating on the inside. We met her parents on the way up the stairs and they introduced themselves as Dan and Emma.

"You must be Harry Potter, we heard so much about you from our little Hermione." Dan said shaking my head. "Daddd…" Hermione said blushing. "Oh quit it Dan, stop embarrassing your daughter." Emma said slapping Dan on the shoulder.

"Women you got to love 'em." Dan said smiling. I nodded in agreement. Both women look at the boys in exasperation. "Yes sir, you do because without them we'd be useless." I said winking at Dan. Dan laughed.

"My word this boy is humorous, thank god." Dan said dramatically sighing. Both women laughed at that. "Well Hermione dear why don't you show Harry the house and dinner will be ready at 6 okay."

Hermione nodded and dragged me away from her parents before they say something embarrassing. Once we were out of earshot Hermione broke the silence by saying "Sorry about them, there always like that." I waved the comment away by saying "Don't worry about it, I thought your father was cool, very humorous guy reminds me of Fred and George." I said smiling at her.

She nodded and that's how it went.

We were both silent occasionally Hermione would say which room is which and when we came to my room she gesture me to go in and said "You can unpack if you want dinner should be done in 20 minutes, mom will call us down when it's done.

I nodded and said "Alright see at dinner then." She nodded and said "My room is two doors down if you wondering." She left after that. I watch her until she disappeared into her room. I went into my room and put my stuff and Hedwig's cage on the desk. I quickly finished with 5 minutes to spare.

I sat idly waiting for Mrs. Granger to call us down for dinner when I thought about the letter Mrs. Weasley sent me earlier and my good mood instantly diminished, but as I sat there I made a vow to never do anything the order wanted and to listen to what my heart and mind tell me to do.

I distantly heard mine and Hermione's name being called and I stood up with determination to get through the summer in every way possible without screwing up my and Mione's friendship I thought as I caught up to Hermione as she was walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

Dinner was mostly silently, but we made idle conversation regarding what we were going to do when the Grangers leave in the morning. It was around 10 when we all retired to bed after talking about nonsense and whatnot.

I walked Hermione to her bedroom and said "Goodnight." She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and mutters a "Goodnight." And hurriedly went to her room and closes the door shut. I stare after her astonish, I gingerly touch the cheek she kiss and with a smile I walk to my room without knowing that tonight was going to be one hell of night.

**End Chapter**

Cliff-hanger HAHA 'smirks at all you people you read this'

Author's Note: I bet you hate not what's going to happen huh; well you're going to have to wait because I need reviews people. LOL. I hope you like where the plot so far, if not please give me any tips you have. I'm up for anything, just no criticism please, just kidding, but no really this is kind of my first story but my other one "The Insane Stay Together" is my other one and I'm kind of eager to know what you guys think. I don't know what I'm going with this story yet, I'm kind of going with the flow ya know. Well anyways please review I'd really appreciate it.


	5. Blood, Sacrifice and Goal

Please…Please…Please, I need review to know whether or not I should continue on with the story as I am or should I change it. I need opinions. Thanks Readers.-Shipper10 (--) Side Note- I know in the first chapter I missed some of the prophecy, just notice. Sry about that I just realize that I did that.

**Chapter 5 Blood/Sacrifice and Goal **

I enter my room with a smile on my face; I closed the door behind me. I sighed contently as I went towards my bed.

I gingerly sat down thinking about the day's event and where I was at the moment, which brought a wide smile on my face.

I looked around the room for something to do because I was wide awake and energized for some reason.

I continue to look for something to do when I gave up.

I threw my hands up in frustration as I couldn't fine anything that will entertain me or at least occupy me until I felt sleepy enough to fall asleep.

I walked over by the window and look up at the dark sky, I search for the Dog Star and smiled when I found it. I thought of the prophecy "_for neither can live while the other survives…" _I knew I had to do something concerning that part and another line I couldn't figure out "_For he will be marked as his equal and will have the power the dark lord knows not…"_

I'm still trying to figure out the meaning of love and what it has to do, but I think that I'm slowly learning what it means and what it's like to be in love.

I suddenly felt my scar burn in tremendous pain. I screamed out and clutch my scar as I fell unconscious from the pain.

What I didn't realize is that Hermione and her parents came rushing in my room.

"Harry." Hermione yelled while rushing over to my unconscious form.

**Dream State:**

_**I am seeing through Voldemort's eyes. I try to look away, but it's inevitable I have to watch as he kills and torture helpless muggles. **_

_**Families destroyed, house burnt down to the crisp. Voldemort's malicious laughter in the air.**_

"**_Kill my fellow death eater's, hunt down, kill and torture these pathetic mudblood's." Voldemort said coldly. A chorus of yes masters went through the crowd. _**

"_**No!" I screamed inside Voldemort's head as I watch Dean Thomas and his family get murder and torture mercilessly.**_

_**I watch as Dean fought the DE's bravely and watch as he died minutes later. **_

_**Voldemort laughed when he heard me. **_

"_**Welcome Harry Potter, come to watch what little you can do to stop me." Voldemort said as he killed another muggle. **_

"_**I'll stop you Voldemort, if it's the last thing I do!" I yelled in his head. **_

"_**Don't count on it Potter, I kill you faster than you can say my lord, now get out of my head Potter because shows over you'll never beat me you low life mudblood lover." **_

_**Voldemort said before violently pushing me out as I saw the order coming to the rescue to late. **_

_**End Vision**_

I woke up gasping for breath. As my vision cleared I saw all three Grangers looking at me.

Once I controlled my breathing I said "I'm alright." Looking at Hermione who was about to question me.

She flushed when she saw me looking in her direction.

The two adult Grangers nodded and said "Goodnight" to both of us. Hermione was still looking at me.

I sighed and put my hand through my hair tiredly and said "There was an attack in London, where Dean Thomas lives." I finished sadly. Hermione gasped when I said that.

"Is the Thomas's alright?" She asked looking at me in concern. "No there dead, everyone who lived in that village died; no survivors." I said quietly not looking at her, but at the wall straight ahead.

"Oh, Harry I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault, it's Voldemort's." She said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked at her sadly.

"I know it's not my fault Hermione, I'm just thinking of ways to kill that Son of Bitch for killing my friend and countless others, he will pay; he messed with the wrong Potter." I finished confidently and determinedly.

I bawled my fist and thought about what padfoot said and my promise to him. "Besides I made a promise Mione and I'm going to keep my promise." I said as I turned towards her giving her my million dollar smile that she hasn't seen since Christmas. Hermione nodded her head and asked the question I knew she would be asking.

"What promise?" Hermione asked trying to look innocent. I laughed and said "To my parents of course." She looked disappointed and merely said a quiet "Oh."

"Hey (at this I grab her hand and gave her reassuring squeeze. She gave me her dazzling smile that I knew few actually seen.)

Don't worry your pretty face about nothing Hermione; I'll be alright besides Voldemort hasn't manage to kill me yet and I won't allow him to either because I have a reason to stay alive while Voldemort (it was more of a spat when I said his name.)

doesn't and he will soon come to realize that no matter how much he tries to kill me he will fail because I have people who loves me and he doesn't." I finished proudly.

Hermione beamed at me and I beamed back. Hermione left a few minutes later after I reassured her that I'll be fine to go to sleep on my own.

After she left I whispered to myself "I'll get you Voldemort if not for my parents or Cedric Diggory, I'll do it for the countless of people who have died honorably by your wand. You will pay for drawing first blood Voldemort that I'll make sure of." I said as I drifted off to a restless sleep.

My readers don't worry there will be HHr romance soon, but for now I'm leaving them friends, but their will be action soon don't worry. Don't know when, but soon. Please review. () yours truly shipper10.


	6. Shopping

Here is the long waited chapter that you've all been waiting for. Tell me what you think.-shipper10

Chapter 6 Shopping

I woke up with a pounding headache from leftover nightmares that I've been having for the last two weeks over at Hermione.

Each time Hermione is there to wake me up from the horrible nightmares.

I think I would welcome the nightmares because it also brought me and Hermione closer.

I finally did tell Hermione the prophecy and her reaction surprised me.

Her eyes were full of determination to help me. "I'll never leave you Harry, never." She said after I recited the prophecy to her.

Since then we've been working vigorously through our school books and any other extra books Hermione or I got for birthdays or for extra reading. We've been inseparable since then.

Her parents left two weeks ago and we did go out to dinner as a farewell party.

It was the most fun I ever had with dancing even though I didn't want to dance Mione made me; more like forced me to, but I have to admit it was fun being in close proximity to her and she seem to like it as well.

I'm getting pretty anxious to tell her how I feel, but I'm holding back because I want to tell her at the right time.

Maybe I'll tell her after we go to the park. With that set in mind I took a shower and went downstairs to see Hermione trying and failing to cook breakfast.

I laughed at her attempt which got her attention and she turned on me with a spatula in one hand and a knife in the other.

I quickly backed up with my hands up to protect my face. "I surrender your highness." I said trying to make her laugh.

It worked because she did laugh. "I guess I failed at something." She said somberly.

I shook my head and said "Here let me show you how it's done." I finished and took over in making breakfast.

20 minutes later

"It's a success." I cried happily throwing my hands up and doing a little victory dance. She laughed at my attempts to dance.

"Hun, you can't dance." She said stopping me from further embarrassing myself.

"Ah…But I got you to laugh, didn't I." I said smirking at her with my arms folded. She nodded her head.

"That you did, Sir Harry." I snorted at the nickname. We continue this banter all the way to the mall where we're going clothes shopping.

I remember the memory when she told me I needed knew clothes.

"But Harry…You can't wear Dursley's hand-me-downs forever." She said with the puppy dog eyes.

"I can't resist your puppy dog eyes women..." I said in defeat, which brought us to the damn mall.

"I don't like malls Mione." I whined as we started walking towards the main part of the mall.

"To damn bad Potter, your going whether you like it or not." She said grabbing my wrist and dragging me in the mall.

I was shocked to say the least because I never heard Mione swore.I smiled cockily. "Wow Mione, our big girl has finally grown up." I said cried happily.

She gives me a glare that shuts me up immediately.

We spent the next two hours going from shop to shop buying a whole new outfit.

By noon I was exhausted, we finally made it to the car and I gladly dropped the bags into the backseat of the car.

"Damn Mione, my arms hurt." I said as we drove off to our next destination. She laughs at me.

"Oh quit being a baby Potter." She said as she turned a corner that was the direction to the park.

As we got closer the more nervous I got because I didn't know how I was going to tell her how I felt. Hermione parked the car and we both got out.

I grabbed the picnic basket out of the trunk and we both walked in the direction of the big oak that was in the shade.I look at the food once it was taking out and suddenly I lost my appetite.

I looked up at Hermione who had settle down leaning against the tree reading a muggle novel while eating. She looked up when she felt eyes on her to see Harry staring at her with an anxious expression. "What." She snapped. I wince. "Nothing." I muttered losing all the bravery I had at telling her how I feel. Hermione could tell that he wanted to tell, but lost all the guts to do so.

She sighed and went back to her reading. The afternoon wore on as we ate silently, but could feel the tension in the air.When it got closer to 4 we both packed up and went home.

Dinner was a silent affair as we both were lost in thought. 'I can't believe I was so stupid, I was so close to telling that she had to look at me right when I was going to say something.'I thought as I went to my room for the night.

It was still early, but I don't think I could've spent anymore time in Hermione's presence without freaking out or saying something stupid, which is getting ridiculously because she's my best friend I should be able to tell her anything, but I can't tell her this without fearing rejection.

I was pacing around my room trying to think of ways to tell her without losing my bravery.I looked up with eyes wide as an idea came to me.

My smile turned into a grin as I thought about what I was going to do tomorrow.I stopped pacing and quietly got to work on Hermione's surprise for tomorrow that will surely change our relationship from friends to hopefully going out.

Authors Note: I know that this chapter is short, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer and will definitely have HHr romance that I promise you. Thanks for the review. I'll tone Harry and Hermione's characters a bit in the later chapters. There will be Weasley and Dumbledore action soon. Please review. Thanks. Yours truly shipper10.


	7. Relationships and Trouble

I hope you like this chapter and that it wasn't what you expected it to be…Please review your thoughts about the chapter.-shipper10

**Chapter 7 Relationships and Trouble**

I worked vigorously through the night working on Hermione's surprise.

'I hope this won't kill our friendship I thought as I put the last rose down and the last candy down to.

I decorated her room while she was sleeping.

I also put a note on her table telling her to follow the roses and she'll get a surprise.

It was 7 and I knew that she would be down I was pacing anxiously waiting for her to come down.

At 7:10 she came down cautiously waiting for something to happen.

I knew that today was the 30 of July and tomorrow was my birthday. She finally spotted me and with a smile she reached her destination.

"Harry, what's going on?" She asked clearly confused.

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"I did all this last night knowing that it could possibly change our friendship." I said and she was about to say something but I hold up a hand to stop her from saying something.

"Let me continue please before I lose all hope telling you how I feel." I said pleadingly.

She nodded her head confusingly but didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath and took hold of Hermione's hands and looked up at her honey brown eyes that I could get lost in forever.

"I know what I'm going to say might change our friendship, but I can no longer hold it in because the more I spend time with you, the harder it gets… The reason I did all of this was because I love you Hermione, I always did and I didn't tell you because I was afraid of losing our friendship which I'm still afraid of losing by telling you the truth." I finished and looked at her face for a reaction. Her face was of shock and disbelief.

I took a step back knowing that she might need space.

I look away dejectedly and said "I'll give you sometime to think about what I said; I'll be up in my room." With that said I walked away with my head down.

1 hour later

I looked up from the book I was reading to see Hermione walking in my room. I close my book waiting for the rejection to come.

"Was what you said true." I looked at her in disbelief when she said that.

"Of course its true would I go through all that trouble, if I was joking." She shook her head in negative way. She sat down next to me and we both were silent for awhile.

"I never knew you felt this way Harry because if you did I would have told you how I felt." I look at her shocked.

You…You feel the same way." I asked hesitantly.

She nodded her turning my way with a smile on her face.

"Since the troll incident." She said with a smile. I laughed when she said that.

I felt much more relieved. We talked about our life, future, fears, and dreams after we admitted that we both feel something for each other.

As the night wore on Hermione turn to me and gave me her dazzling smile. I return the smile.

"I better get to bed since your birthday is tomorrow." Hermione said getting up from the spot we both been sitting at for hours.

"Yeah, we both got a big day." I said dreading tomorrow knowing what's going to happen.

"Hey, don't worry you won't be alone tomorrow." Hermione said trying to cheer me up.

I looked up at her and gave her a goodnight kiss which slowly turned into a passionate one. We broke it off before it got any further.

"Goodnight." She said as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight." I said as I watch her leave with a heavy heart.

I sighed as I turned to my bed; happy for once, but also scared about tomorrow because tomorrow will be the day the long overdue meeting of the Weasley's and Dumbledore.

I was scared shitless because I knew what they expected and I wasn't going to give into their expectations whether they want it or not, was my last thought as I fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in weeks.

I woke up the next morning with a kiss on the lips. "Mmm." I said groggily.

I blink when my glasses were put on my face and the view of Hermione face inches from mine.

"I could get use to this wake up call." I said giving Hermione a kiss on the lips.

She slaps my shoulder while laughing. "You wish Harry." She said shaking her head.

"Come on you got to get up and get ready for the arrival of the Weasely's, Tonks, Remus, and Dumbledore." Hermione said while pulling me up from the bed.

I sighed. "Do I have to talk to them?" I asked, as I grabbed my clothes to take with me to shower.

"Yes you do, you can't pull off the meeting and you know that." She said in a voice that demanded respect and authority.

We didn't have to wait long for the arrival of the adult Weasley's, Tonks, Remus or Dumbledore to arrive by floo.

I watch with dread as each one of them step out ease except for Tonk's who fell, but was caught by Remus who was closest.

Dumbledore turned to look at me with sadness and regret in his eyes.

I sighed and put my hand threw my hair.

I shrugged my shoulders in a comical way at Dumbledore, who chuckled at my attempts to apologize.

Mrs. Weasley was the one who exploded at me and yelled at me for my behavior.

I winced as her voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Ah Molly no need to explode at Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said trying to calm her down.

"What, no need to yell, he disrespected you and the whole order, he deserves to be punish." She finished in a huff.

Dumbledore chuckled at her attempts. "Do not worry, Molly I deserved everything Mr. Potter has said about me and what he probably plans on saying, he deserves no punishment but he does deserve freedom and the chance to go to places without being followed by a guard. I trust that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are more than qualified for the job to protect themselves incase of an attack." Dumbledore finished looking at me and Hermione.

Both of us nodded.

"Ah you see they are more than prepared to protect themselves." Dumbledore said having calmed Mrs. Weasley down.

I apologized to Tonks, told Mooney what padfoot said after he given me his present and after Tonk's had left.

He nodded, while his face went bright red. "Who knew padfoot can be so observant he said before he left through the floo.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left after Mrs. Weasley apologized for yelling.

I waved the apology off saying that it was alright. After Dumbledore left with a warning to be careful and to be safe, we went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

After that eventful morning, it went by a blur and I was soon saying goodnight to Hermione and I once again thanked her for the watch she gave me as a replacement from the one I lost in 4th year.

We went our separate ways and I went to sleep once again with a smile on my face with dreams of Hermione that involved weddings and what our children will be in the future.

**End Chapter**

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter and I know it wasn't what you thought would happen, but I made it like that because I didn't want Harry to be to out of character because he finally got over the lost of his godfather with the help of Hermione and he needs all the family and friends he can get to help him win against Voldemort. There will be more Weasley action in the coming chapters as the summer fades away.


	8. OWL Scores

Chapter 8 O.W.L.S. Scores

The day after my birthday, is the day our Hogwarts letters came. I rolled my eyes as Hermione squealed in delight when she read her scores.

"Yes, Yes I got 12 O.W.L.S." She squealed with delight. I shook my head at her and in a way I fine myself smiling with her.

I looked at my untouched enveloped with trepidation. Sensing my fear Hermione put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as comfort.

I gave her a weak smile and took my envelope with shaky hands. I slowly opened and read it with eyes wide with shock.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked getting impatient in not knowing what I got. I wordlessly handed her the envelope and she took it with enthusiasm.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Enclosed is your OWL scores and your Hogwarts letter, and I must congratulate you on making the requirements for an Auror._

_From, _

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_OWL Examiner_

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULT_

_Pass GradesFail Grades_

_Outstanding (O)Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A)Troll (T)_

_Harry James Potter has received:_

_Astronomy A_

_Care of Magical Creatures E_

_Charms E_

_Defense against the Dark Arts O+_

_Divination P_

_Herbology E_

_History of Magic D_

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration E_

_OWLS: 7 out of 9_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter you have received the top score in DADA in over 50 years._

_N.E.W.T Classes that you can take:_

_Astronomy_

_CoMC_

_Charms_

_DADA_

_Herbology_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Healing_

_Dueling/Defense_

_Please place your wand on the above classes that you wish to take and also your broom will be returned to you when you get to school on the first of September._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Head of Griffindor and Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione looked up at me with a grin. "Looks like you'll have to deal with Snape for another two years." She said her grin still in place.

I looked at her and an idea came to me. With that in thought I said with the idea still firmly in place.

"And what makes you think I'll be in Snape's horrid class this year." I said walking over towards her grinning like a maniac.

"What do you mean your not going to be in potions this year; I thought you were going to be an auror?" Hermione asked.

I shrugged my shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm going to do; I might not even stay in the Wizarding World after the war is over with Voldemort." I said as I sat down on the chair next to Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Hermione looking at Harry with confusion.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Because once I defeat Voldemort my popularity will go way up and I won't be able to go out of the house without people following me, I would rather live in the muggle world than the wizarding world if it comes down to that." Harry said looking at Hermione with love and happiness.

Hermione looked at Harry with understanding eyes. "Well wherever you will go I will follow." Hermione said in a voice that said nothing will stop or change her mind.

I smiled at her my eyes a light with happiness and excitement. "Really?" I asked looking at her with fear that she might change her mind.

"Yes, I will follow you, I chose this path knowing what dangers it will have and I won't leave you now when I finally got you Harry. I love you and that's all that matters, my love will follow your love through thick and thin." Hermione said giving me a hug after she finished talking. We stayed that way for a while both content in holding each other. After an hour of holding each other we finally let go of each other.

"Come on lets go swimming." Hermione said.

With that said we spent most of our time swimming until her parents came home around 7. They both smiled when they saw that we are finally together.

"It's about time you two got together." Dan said smiling at the two teens. Both of us just blushed embarrassingly.

"Now Dan, don't start teasing your daughter again." Emma said looking at Dan with a teasing grin.

"Why can't I have my fun, we just spent 4 weeks at a boring convention that was totally useless?" Dan finished despairingly. They laughed at his obvious disdain.

"Well we can always look forward to coming home and seeing our lovely daughter and her lovely boyfriend." Emma said with a laugh.

Both teens flushed bright red. "Look their blushing." Dan said laughing at the two teens that were obviously uncomfortable with the teasing.

"So how what did you two do while we were gone?" Emma asked changing the subject much to the teen's relief.

Hermione talked what they did while they all ate dinner and she also told them about what happen yesterday to. They were surprised at what happen while they were gone. After Hermione was finished they went to the living room where they watch movies until it was late in the night. They went to bed around 11.

"Goodnight, my love." Harry said giving Hermione a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, my prince." Hermione said returning the kiss.

We both went to our respective rooms for the night. I went into my room with a content smile finally knowing that the love I feel for Hermione was real and knowing that she will be with me no matter what. I looked over at Hedwig and smiled. "Voldemort has no idea who he is messing with Hedwig, if he messes with the people I love then he has another thing coming, mark my words Hedwig he will pay for the death and pain Voldemort has caused me and this world." Harry said with determination knowing that with the training he is getting that Voldemort won't know what is coming at him.

With that thought Harry went to bed with a grim smile on his face, ready to face his destiny no matter what happens he will defeat Voldemort even if he dies during the battle he will take Voldemort with him.

End Chapter

_Authors note_

_The next chapter will be Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express… Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for those of you who did review.-shipper10_


End file.
